This invention relates in general to railroad cars and, more particularly, to an apparatus for a hatch cover gasket.
Railroad cars are used to transport goods from one location to another. Railroad cars are often loaded with goods through a hatch in the top of the railroad car. A hatch cover is used to cover the hatch. A seal is formed between the hatch cover and the hatch using a hatch cover gasket. Traditional hatch cover gaskets have been coupled to the hatch cover using small tabs or glue to retain the gasket within a channel in the hatch cover.
As railroad cars transport goods from one location to another, the railroad cars often experience numerous temperature changes during the journey. The temperature changes cause the hatch cover gasket to expand and contract. The expansion and contraction of the hatch cover gasket often decouples the hatch cover gasket from the associated hatch cover. Hatch cover gaskets also have a tendency to freeze onto the hatch.
From the foregoing, it may be appreciated that a need has arisen for a hatch cover gasket capable of remaining coupled to the associated hatch cover when exposed to various temperatures. According to the present invention, a system and apparatus are provided to address the shortcomings of prior hatch cover gaskets.
According to one embodiment of the invention, a hatch cover apparatus comprises a body formed with a first rib and a second rib, the body having a first coefficient of expansion, and a sealing element being annularly shaped and formed with a sealing element body, a first leg, and a second leg. The sealing element is engageable with the body and has a second coefficient of expansion greater than the first coefficient of expansion.
According to another embodiment of the invention, a system comprises a railroad car and a hatch coupled to the railroad car. The system further comprises a hatch cover engage able with the hatch and having a body, a first rib and a second rib coupled thereto, the first and second ribs having a first coefficient of expansion, and a sealing element having an annular shape and having a body, a first leg, and a second leg, the sealing element being engageable with the hatch cover and having a second coefficient of expansion greater than the first coefficient of expansion.